


收录在古典雅典百物语文集中的一则失败的鬼故事 ~ An Unsuccessful Scary Story Included in the Hyakumonogatari Collection of Classical Athenians

by ikari12100



Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF
Genre: Funny, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikari12100/pseuds/ikari12100
Summary: 特米斯托克勒斯和阿里斯提德的关系是什么？政敌、上下级、幼驯染、朋友、同乡，以及……情敌。What is the relationship between Themistocles and Aristides? Well, they are political opponents, strategoi  and citizen, osananajimies, friends, fellow townsmen, and rivals in love.（说不定这个summary的长度快要超过正文了）
Relationships: Themistocles/Aristides
Kudos: 1





	收录在古典雅典百物语文集中的一则失败的鬼故事 ~ An Unsuccessful Scary Story Included in the Hyakumonogatari Collection of Classical Athenians

**Author's Note:**

> 一则很短的段子，很无聊，仅供娱乐，内含角色崩坏。

“阿里斯提德，你要听我解释啊！”  
特米斯托克勒斯罕见地露出了慌张的表情，如果不是世态严重，阿里斯提德此刻应该已经暗自得意地展开说教了。  
“我不该趁你不在的时候和斯特西拉奥丝上床……但斯特西拉奥丝也不是完全无辜的，你不知道她有多诱人！”  
特米斯托克勒斯还在喋喋不休地说着“希望不要将这件事告诉我的家人”一类的话，衣衫不整的样子看起来颇为滑稽，不过在这方面阿里斯提德没有嘲笑特米斯托克勒斯的立场，从内衫到罩袍，他身上没有一件衣物是整洁的。  
阿里斯提德无言地向门扉的方向踱去，特米斯托克勒斯不由得紧张地望向前者。随后，就在特米斯托克勒斯的心弦即将崩裂的前一刻，阿里斯提德突然转身大步冲向特米斯托克勒斯，拽着此人的上衣吼道：  
“我根本就没和斯特西拉奥丝结婚，你他妈干的是我！”


End file.
